


Purpose

by Penanna



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Silence, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penanna/pseuds/Penanna
Summary: The Silver Millenium is over. Prince Endymion of Earth has been slain, and Princess Serenity of the Moon has taken her own life in grief. Queen Serenity has managed to seal away the evil that caused the catastrophe and preserved those she could. The silver crystal's power curtains the Moon, and now the Queen and all that remain have nothing to do but wait, for the silence to fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written using a writing prompt from the book Room to Write by Bonni Goldberg. The prompt was "Another Perspective". Written as a contribution to my NaNoWriMo count.
> 
> I tried to make it as accurate as possible to the manga canon, but if anyone spots any plot Usagi's, let me know!

I feel them; the heartbeat of the silver crystal, the pulse of the three sacred talismans. Hazy at first, like the mingling of a dream and the waking world, the dappling of sunlight between a canopy of trees, a song out of time with itself, echoing. The sounds seep into my being, harmonising until they and I are one.

 

The sound of the sea. The sound of the wind. The sound of time ticking. The silent moment of beauty before destruction.

  
   
I become aware of my body all at once. Toes flexing, fingers curling, spine straightening. Feeling myself in my own skin is a strange sensation, but the weight of my armour and the vibrating hum emanating from the Silence Glaive in my left hand soothes me. I keep my eyes closed, enjoy the feeling of lightness in my body, my soul not yet attached to the form it would only briefly inhabit. Floating, flying, falling, it matters not what word I choose - it too is as transient as my existence.

All at once I pass through the atmosphere of Saturn, and into the cloak that covers the Moon - I know it is the Moon by the scent of it, the fragrance of the flowers mingled with saltwater and basalt. The air shifts around me. The Silence Glaive chimes in anticipation as other sounds filter into my ears; the dull drone of the Moon's atmosphere, the unsteadied breathing of the chosen three Soldiers, and finally the sound of my boots as they tap down on the marble flooring.

When I open my eyes, I see by their faces that they are shocked but not surprised by my arrival. Uranus' agitation causes the air to billow and gasp around the temple, the clocks in the moon kingdom thrumm their last, and even in the distance, the tides of Mare Serenities thrashed. I needed no words to tell them what they already knew. Neptune, Pluto, Uranus, the three protecting soldiers of the outer system, and the three weapons they were granted were to act as tools to protect the system, this they knew. But it was only when the talismans summoned them to the Moon and ushered me into their existence that they realised the talismans were a front. Multi-faceted keys, designed to invoke me.

 

They, and the talismans were never meant to meet. I was never meant to exist. And yet...

  
   
The destruction was almost complete, even without my help. The power of the Silver Crystal lingered in the air, clinging to everything it touched. I close my eyes, and follow the milky way trails of the Silver Crystal to the Crystal Tower, there laid Queen Serenity, the Silver Crystal clutched in her hand.  
  
"You've come, Saturn." She managed to whisper between laboured breaths, her unfocused eyes managing to settle on the astral vision of my form. "That is good." She coughed weakly, the energy of the Silver Crystal sparking off her in thin rainbow arcs. "I have sealed the creature away, and preserved those I could... My beautiful daughter, Serenity..." The Queen hesitated for a moment, her body shook with effort as she tried to right herself on the stone steps, she looked up to the holy sword in the pillar. "The sword did not fulfil its purpose... But." Her body gave weight under itself, and she collapsed, the Silver Crystal falling to the edges of her fingertips. "You will... fulfil your purpose, Saturn."

  
   
I open my eyes. To the outer soldiers a mere millisecond had passed, although Pluto regarded me with a knowing recognition as her brows lowered and raised; feeling the flicker in time.

 

With what little energy remained in her body, the Queen had given me an order, her final order. My purpose would have been fulfilled regardless, but that she had given her blessing spoke either of her pain, or her wisdom. The Silver Crystal had coated the Moon Kingdom in a blanket of itself, its essence permeating every particle. The Queen more than anyone knew my purpose, and knew what effect the silver crystal would have in the aftermath. I understood.  
  
Like the Queen, the outer soldiers needed no words from me, they would not benefit from explanation, instruction or comfort, none of those things I was able to give sufficiently. The few moments we stood regarding each other seemed to last longer than reality would have stated.

 

In silence I step forward on the marble, I knew without looking that the outer soldier's faces would descend from shock into panic, fear, and then finally acceptance. The moment before destruction, the calm before the storm.

  
   
The Silence Glaive sang in my hand as I rose it, the note it made raising higher and higher until it overshadowed every sound on the Moon. Within moments it eradicated all the sounds that remained within the reach I had granted it, even my own ears were susceptible to its powers. It drew the noises in and expunged them, obliterating every syllable. For the Moon Kingdom these moments passed instantly, but I reveled and lingered as everything fell silent, a prolonged peace, my purpose.

Although I wielded the Silence Glaive, the weapon had a consciousness of its own so potent that in the silence it created, I thought I heard it speak. _More. Destroy more._ It wished to wield me instead. I waited for the long moment in which it snuffed out everything in its vicinity like a breeze would snuff out a candle. _More_. The Silence Glaive was ever insatiable, but the moment was passing. The instant in which everything ended was itself coming to an end. In its throes, its nature, the Silence Glaive turned to me.

 

In the darkness behind my closed eyes, in the stillness that had now been wreaked over the remains of the Moon Kingdom, I heard the Silence Glaive's one, final word.

  
   
_Surprise._


End file.
